


To Die Alone

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonverse AU, Gen, death of kylo ren, no happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Imagine Chewie’s bowcaster wound was fatal...





	To Die Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukhood/gifts).



> A sad poem with a tragic ending for @kylo-of-sorrows

****The thought arrives.

It would do to die alone. To crawl on hands and knees across the steel and wait for death alone beneath the catwalk, like a wounded raven still beautiful. But he won’t make it that far. He’s already fallen in a graceless collision of little else than his own awkward human limbs.

Now pride falls too, heavy as the shell of his father, and shame rises to greet it on its merry way down. The warrior buckles beneath nothing more than his own shock.

He waits for the comfort of pain but not even that has enough respect left for him to cradle his crippling body. No rage will partner him to a demise he won’t feel because this doesn’t even have the decency to hurt. There’s an absence and a silence inside him, and another thought arrives to fill the void.

Not good enough to love or lead. Not brave enough to face it on his feet and with no one to mourn him as he leaves not a panther but a cat. Stiffening, eyes glazing, knowing there will be no sorrow when he’s gone.

It would do to die alone, but he isn’t. They’re all watching the crude mortal death of the once mighty Kylo Ren.


End file.
